


Loved

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Hurt, Just wants to be loved, Other, Sad, angsty, child munto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: We all want to be loved. (A focus on Munto's childhood.)





	Loved

_He_  wanted to be loved. But they did  _not_  love him. They did not even  _tolerate_  him.

A threat to their lives.

A child.

He looked out, chin just above the tall railing, to the people celebrating below. All cheers and smiles. Full of joy and laughter.

The people prayed for his good fortune and cheered at his approach.

But when would they hate him too?


End file.
